The Universal Archives: Candy Town
by dragonserpent18
Summary: Mr. Wonka and his guests come upon a balloon that escorts them to a town where candies live. An evil race of candies known as the Nerds have taken over the town and the King implores that Wonka and the tourists help him in stopping more candies from getting hurt. Requested by retromania. This story is set in 1971, and was inspired by Yellow Submarine.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, my viewers. Today is an important day, because today is the day that I bring back a series I scrapped when I started this account. Today is the day I revive the Universal Chronicles (under a new name, of course). I bring to you retromania's request. This story was inspired by The Beatles Movie, Yellow Submarine. Enjoy!**

 _"It was 20 years ago today, Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play._

 _They've been going in and out of style, but they're guaranteed to raise a smile."_

Music was playing in the land of Candy Town, where everyone always lived in harmony. Jelly Beans, chocolate bars, lollipops, and caramels alike danced to the beautiful music that echoed through the land. However, while every candy we saw in front of us was filled with peace and joy, an rage-filled race of evil candies lurked in the shadows. They were known as Nerds, and they were mean. They were gray, bumpy all over, and were very reclusive in nature. They lived under the rule of their king who hated the music and joy just as much as his race did. They would occasionally attack, but no attack would be as bad as this.

While these candies danced and frolicked, the Nerds were preparing for an attack that would turn the tables. No longer would they live in the darkness, and be forced to hide. They were going to make the place they lived just as gray as they were. They readied their cannons, which fired gray bubbles that exploded. The bubbles fired and spread grayness on the unsuspecting candies below. The candies screamed in fright, as they ran helplessly. One candy was hit directly and froze in place. The cannons were then fired in a rapid manner. Several more candies were being frozen at a faster rate.

One particular candy, appropriately named Caramella, ran to the castle outside the town. She ran to the king, a tall human man with silver hair, and yet still looked young. He wore a black suit and a green waistcoat. In his hand was a silver and black cane, almost resembling a staff. On his head was a ornate gold crown. "King Edward, we are under attack!" Caramella shouted in a panic. "What do we do?"

The king raised his hand and said. "Be calm, my faithful subject. I know of the Nerd's attack. Make sure the remaining people flee to safety. In the meantime, I have a duty I must uphold." Caramella and King Edward exited the castle, and saw the havoc raised upon the town. They both split up, with Caramella helping the fleeing denizens. King Edward went into the back of the castle to a shed. He opened it and pressed a button. The roof of the shed opened up and a great hot air balloon inflated and flew into the sky. "Find people who can help us. I'm putting my faith in you," King Edward stated in hope. He raised his cane like a sword and ran from the castle and into the town.

 **That's the chapter! Unlike my other stories, there are no chapter titles. Instead, a line from a Beatles song will be written at the beginning of each chapter. I know that no Wonka characters are appearing in this chapter, but they will be in the next chapter. Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Response Time: To Sonny April, since Nerds were created in 1983, I decided to use that to my advantage. To Linkwonka88, every character aside from the factory kids are a reference to something. King Edward is a reference to Professor Ozpin from RWBY. To retromania, Thank you for saying so! On with the story!**

 _"All the lonely people, where do they all come from?_

 _All the lonely people, where do they all belong?"_

Around the same time, the children inside Wonka's factory were visiting the Chocolate Room. They were all running around, trying all of the interesting creations Willy Wonka had to offer. The parents looked at the river in dissatisfaction, however.

"What a disgusting, dirty river," Mrs. Gloop stated in disdain.

Mr. Salt criticized, "You've ruined your watershed, Wonka. It's polluted."

Mr. Wonka explained, "It's chocolate."

The children were in disbelief. "That's chocolate?" Veruca asked.

Charlie was in amazement. "That's chocolate."

Violet couldn't believe her eyes, "A chocolate river!"

As the adults were commenting, they heard a shattering noise. The balloon from Candy Town had crashed through the windows above. The children rushed towards it to find that there were no passengers inside. Instead, a monitor was on the wall. The monitor showed an image of King Edward, and musical instruments began to play, lighting the room up in song...

 _ **"A world beyond your grasp,**_

 _ **Has no straws to possibly clasp.**_

 _ **We are in dire need,**_

 ** _we need heroes to help us in our deed_**

 ** _to rid the place of evil, who_**

 ** _conspire to rid the world of you._**

* * *

 ** _Music is in our heart and mind_**

 ** _An idea that makes us happy and kind_**

 ** _But that idea will soon go out_**

 ** _if you soon don't come about._**

 ** _The evil quickly invades our homes_**

 ** _They leave us with a task we cannot do alone._**

* * *

 ** _We sent a balloon to seek those who_**

 ** _have great hearts, so we chose you._**

 ** _Our only chance to live lies here._**

 ** _Once you enter, it will take you near_**

 ** _a land that has a weary fate,_**

 ** _we hope you come, or it will be too late."_**

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, they simply knew not what to do. They were confused about this whole event, considering no one really knew what the balloon was talking about. The children decided to walk in, along with Mr. Wonka. But as the parents attempted to enter, the balloon floated into the air and whisked the children away. While it floated, an injured King Edward appeared on the screen and said, "Thank you for answering. Now let me tell you a story."

 **That's the chapter! be sure to stay tuned and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Response Time: To Sonny April, why thank you! Things get more interesting in this chapter! To Linkwonka88, it's a show made by Rooster Teeth. You can watch it on Youtube. The first volume may be a bit imperfect, but it gets better. Each character is an allusion to a fairy tale or mythology. Professor Ozpin is an allusion to the Wizard of Oz. He's quite an interesting character. On with the story!**

 _"All you need is love,_

 _All you need is love,_

 _All you need is love, love,_

 _love is all you need."_

"This balloon is really weird," Mike said while watching the monitor. "Does this thing get western channels?"

"No," King Edward flatly replied. "Now, may I say my story?"

Charlie looked to the others before saying, "We're all ears."

Veruca sneered, "But I wish to go home! I want to do so NOOOOWWWW!"

Violet interrupted, "Will you shut up, you twit! He's trying to tell us something!" She nodded to the King, while Veruca still kept the sneer on her face.

King Edward began his story. "You see, a long time ago, I was a ordinary man who lived in your world. I was a professional illusionist, and I was working on a trick. However, lightning had struck my invention, causing a rupture in space. I was sent to this dimension. I had found that the accident not only transferred me to this world, it also granted me magical powers. I encountered several of these creatures that resembled the candy that you eat. They were living, and they were admirable creatures. I became their protector on that day. The king that I succeeded knighted me, and I protected them from the Nerds. The Nerds are vile creatures who hate life, music, and peace. I normally defeated their soldiers, until one day, the King of the Nerds decided to send a Nerd assassin, named Skeltorr Heltarr. He killed the king and I was too late to save him. I drove off Heltarr, so the citizens made me their king. I ended up becoming the strategist and guardian. I made mistakes, but I pulled through. Unfortunately, the Nerds had attacked in what I appropriately call the Revenge of the Nerds. I sent the balloon to find help, while I went after the King of the Nerds."

The kids and Wonka suddenly had a headache. It stopped very quickly, but then they saw a vision. In their heads, they saw the king walking into the Nerd's fortress, armed with his cane. He made it to the throne room, and shouted, "Surrender, King Nerd, or I will be forced to deal with you."

The Nerd King laughed in his face. So Edward prepared his cane and stabbed the Nerd King. In a rage, he smacked Edward. Edward fired a green lightning bolt, while the Nerd King fired a gray lightning bolt. Edward suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of the evil king. Edward bludgeoned the Nerd King with his cane several times over. This time the king grabbed him, and knocked him on the ground. He started beating Edward. Edward vanished again and glowed green. An mysterious ball of green light hit the Nerd King head on. Edward stabbed the ground with his cane, and a protective energy dome surrounded him. When the dome dissipated, Edward was gone.

"The vision you have just witnessed was my failure to stop the Nerd King. He is almost impossible to deal with, which is why I needed people with good hearts. I'm hoping you are worthy of being called that. If you are, that balloon will be able to transfer you between worlds."

 **That's the chapter! Be sure to stay tuned and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Response Time: To Sonny April, they all are diamonds in the rough, aren't they? To mattTheWriter072, thank you, and you don't have to wait very long for it. To Linkwonka88, I do recommend it. On with the story!**

"Some kind of innocence is measured out in years,

You don't know what it's like to listen to your fears."

The balloon was getting higher and higher, almost frightening the children. "Is something the matter, my friends?" Mr. Wonka asked. They all didn't answer, which prompted Mr. Wonka to say, "If it's the altitude that scares you, do not be alarmed. I'm certain this place we must go is getting closer as we speak."

Mike asked, "How is it we can still breath regularly? I mean, as you get higher, you get a bone-chilling cold feeling and you start to lose oxygen as time goes on, but I haven't felt a single difference."

Edward on the monitor said, "You know Mike, there's this magical phrase called, 'suspension of disbelief.' It's quite interesting, if you think about it." The balloon started to shake. Boy, was it shaking badly. The kids were having trouble staying. "Do not worry, kids, that is just the balloon approaching the dimension necessary to enter our world. You'll find it to have a weird effect on you, so keep a sharp eye."

A multi-colored wormhole appeared in the sky. When the balloon passed through it, they saw the Candy Town that was described to them. They landed in a field full of flowers. As they stepped out, Edward quickly said, "Don't step on the flowers! They'll be fine if you do, but they get mad when they're stepped on." The kids looked around to see the cartoonish-like world around them. Suddenly, a energy dome looking similar to the one used by King Edward, had appeared before them. When it dissipated, King Edward stood before them. He was completely healed from head to toe. "The dome you saw not only protects me from harm and gets me around, it can also heal me slowly. I'm not the only who looks different though. See for yourselves." He handed them a mirror.

Augustus had gotten slightly skinnier, but his face got a bit puffier. His hair had grown longer and darker, while he had a hat on his head with a feather. Veruca had gained a white dress, and her hair was in a bun. Violet's blue "pantsuit" had turned into a light blue dress with snowflakes, and her hair grew lighter. Charlie was now wearing a black shirt with a gray tunic, and had a shield and sword. Mike was wearing a brown and yellow french butler uniform, a white ascot, and had a small mustache. And Wonka? Well, he didn't look any different. Just more like a cartoon. I bet you expected him to change, huh? Well, he's way too iconic to change into something new. And for those who think "What about the children?" I will say for you to refer to the section about "suspension of disbelief."

Augustus: I can't help but feel this is familiar...

Veruca: I want to keep this beautiful dress!

Violet: My dress is amazing as well! I love the hair, too!

Mike: What the heck am I wearing?

Charlie: This shield is really heavy, but we may need it.

Edward told them, "Well, these outfits sort of correspond to your dreams. As you can see with Charlie, it isn't limited to what you wear. That's the magic of this place. Shall we roll on?"

 **That's the chapter! I know I said that the children wouldn't have a reference to a character from any media like with the other characters, but I changed my mind. Can anyone guess the references to the characters so far? (Except for Edward, since he is a reference to Professor Ozpin, which I already mentioned.) Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Response Time: To Sonny April, You have guessed correctly for most. To Linkwonka88, that's not really what I meant. Each character is a reference to characters from any media. Augustus' outfit is a reference to the Huntsman from Snow White, Veruca would be Cinderella, Violet has an Elsa reference, Mike has Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast, and Charlie has the reference of Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty. On with the story!**

 _"He's a real nowhere man,_

 _sitting in his nowhere land,_

 _making all his nowhere plans for nobody."_

The group walked along, following King Edward as he guided them on their way to the town where the Nerds nested.

"Do be careful, children," Mr. Wonka warned. "We don't really know where we are."

Edward answered, "As long as I possess my weapon and my magic, I can dispatch almost any foe that comes our way, save for the King of the Nerds. However, I only left that fight because I ran out of time, so it was more of a stalemate. As long as you stick close to me, you have nothing to fear."

"Except me." A voice came from behind. They looked back to see it was Skeltorr Heltarr, the Nerd's assassin.

"You have no power here, Heltarr," Edward said in anger, raising his cane. "Now, begone!"

"Funny little Eddie," Heltarr said as he grinned. "That was the paltry little threat given to our gracious leader, and he snuffed you out like you were an old, decrepit fly."

Edward grew angry. "I may be 45, but don't call me old. And never underestimate your foes." Edward vanished and reappeared behind Heltarr, followed by stabbing the cruel assassin with his cane. "Run, kids! Run into the forest! I will catch up!" The children and Mr. Wonka did exactly as told running into a forest known as the "Shortwood Forest." They quickly noticed the trees were really short, as the name implies.

"I can see why it's called Shortwood Forest," Mike sarcastically remarked.

"You should open your mouth a little wider when you speak," Wonka replied.

"I think you might be hard of hearing."

They all turned to see Edward was okay. "Do not worry. I made quick work of that assassin. He won't be bothering us for a-" He suddenly winced, as he was stabbed by, a cane? They realized the real Edward was behind the false one. The false one changed back into Skeltorr Heltarr and toppled over.

"I was going to warn you Skeltorr Heltarr is a shapeshifter, but you already figured that out. Shall we proceed?" The real Edward escorted them through the forest.

As if things were getting better, they approached a eerie-looking place, filled with abandoned junk. "What is this place?" Charlie asked.

Edward explained, "This is the Site of the Forlorned. So many things that are left behind go here. Have you ever lost something, and never found it again? That would explain it. Charlie, I hear something, so unsheathe your sword." He did hear something. It sounded like a rustling noise, but everyone calmed down when they realized it was only some candies. "It's all right, they are just citizens."

Mike went over to the candy and tried to eat them. As he bit them, they turned into pigs. Edward chided him, saying, "The Nerds cursed them. Normally, these candy citizens will feel no pain when bitten, and they can regenerate from even the smallest crumb; but the curse turns them into live pigs. So please don't do it."

"Why does this place exist?" Mike asked.

"Because of lost items, Mike."

The remaining candies began to sing a song. One played a note, and the rest began vocalizing...

 **So many lost things in our midst,**

 **so you must remember this.**

 **Always remember what you own,**

 **or else, in here, it will be shown**

 **A popgun that will never shoot,**

 **a whistle that will never toot.**

 **A mic that simply has no say,**

 **A picture that will fade away.**

 **Sadness and loss are part of life**

 **it helps us as we conquer strife,**

 **but hopefully, from the world above,**

 **we never lose someone we love.**

 **So take this lesson as you will**

 **from the grass we grow to the soil we till**

 **keep your loved ones always near,**

 **or else they will end up here.**

"Now you understand what this is about. The Nerds were abandoned and left here. I never knew this until I became king. They wanted love, but it was taken from them. Which is why we must figure a way to keep both places from falling apart."

 **That's the chapter! A bit of a somber one, wouldn't you say? Stay tuned, and as always, have a great day! HAPPY NEW YEAR!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Response Time: To Linkwonka88, I perfectly understand. I'm not hating on you in the slightest. I was just telling you what I really meant, but I guess I could've conveyed that better, though. But old? Didn't you say you were 24? If you're old, I'm old, lol! To Sonny April, I liked the way I wrote for that chapter, and now I'm going to confuse you. To mattTheWriter072, I say the same thing as I did to Sonny April.**

 _"_ _If you're listening to this song_

 _You may think the chords are going wrong_

 _But they're not_

 _we just wrote them like that."_

"This is the hall of confusion. It will give you confusion." Everyone who heard this looked at Edward in a confused manner. He replied, "And that is one of the reasons why it is called that. This hall is meant to make the enemies to our city lost. Unfortunately, because I no longer control the town, it will start to work on us."

Mike asked, "What's that?" He pointed to the fire hydrant with a smile on it's face. Mike walked up to it and was just about to touch it. The hydrant sprayed directly in his face.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you that it's a Fire Plug. They like to spray people."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's confusing."

"Yes, it is."

"Why are you telling me it isn't?"

"I didn't."

"Well, I know you just admitted it."

"what Are you talking about?"

We"ll, I'm just spimly saiyng that I ma trying to clera tinhgs pu?"

"What IS GoInG on Hrer?"

"I 'dont !ownk I dnot' inkth vene the reader nac oloflw hist!"

";ryd hry puy pg jrtr "

They ran out of the hall of confusion, successfully getting out before the dialogue became too confusing for the author.

"We don't have to go much farther! Let's hurry!" Edward proclaimed.

 **That's the chapter! Yes, the dialogue was intentionally made to be confusing. If you can translate it, I will congratulate you personally. I may even edit in a translation when the story's over! Stay tuned and have a great day! (I know it's short. It's a transitional chapter. Besides, do you want me to make it even more confusing.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Response Time: To Sonny April, you got it correct 100%. To mattTheWriter072, you also did a splendid job translating the chapter. To Linkwonka88, I'm only 20. I guess it was someone else who told me their age. And I'll never hate on someone, except if they hate on me first.**

 **Note: If you wish to see the translation to last chapter, look in the reviews, as Sonny April got it all correct. On with the story!**

 _"Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play,_

 _Now I need a place to hide away."_

King Edward and his colleagues finally arrived in the town, when he was greeted by his assistant. "King, you're back! I'm so relieved! Are these the heroes you have chosen?"

King Edward looked at them for a minute. Half of him said that they were ready, but half of him was worried. He figured it was his own uncertainty getting to him, so he said, "Yes, Caramella, they are ready."

Caramella replied, "O, joyous days are coming back! It has been dreary since you left, your Majesty! The Nerds have been merciless and are attacking our colleagues left and right. I've been hiding, hoping you'd return." She hugged him, which made the others feel weird. Noticing this, Edward grabbed the kids to tell them another story.

Edward told them, "I know things seem odd. But you'll understand this when I tell you. Caramella was once a human. She was the former king's daughter. As you know, the Nerds invaded and killed her father. However, they also turned her into a candy as punishment. When the King died, I asked Caramella whether or not she wished to be the leader. She said that I should be king, but she wanted to be my advisor. One night, she tells me that she loves me, but my magic has never succeeded in making her human again."

Violet asked, "So you've been trying to bring her back to her old self this whole time? Maybe you need someone to help you."

"That's a dilemma I've been struggling with. What good are my powers if I can't even fulfill the wishes of someone who loves me?"

Mr. Wonka replied, "If I may say so, it sounds like you've used you magic for so much good, it seems that maybe you'll get that gift one day. Have you ever heard about the story of the man who suddenly got everything he always wanted?"

"I can't say I have. What happened?"

"He lived happily ever after," Mr. Wonka answered with a smile.

"You all really are with good hearts," Edward remarked, having felt comforted. "At first, I was desperate to just find someone to help me, but I truly believe you all are people I can genuinely trust. Now, we must hatch a plan to stop the Nerd King. Here is what we do."

 **That's the chapter! Sorry this was late. I know it's a bit short, but there will be another song in the next chapter. As you know, I always use a buildup to bring in a great battle/scene. It's not over yet, though. So stay tuned and have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I think what he meant was the story of a man who was always poor and lonely, and suddenly got what he wished for, like love, for one thing. I think of Arabian Nights when I hear that line. To mattTheWriter072, the plan is right here. To Guest, I always liked that line too. Happy belated New Year to you, as well.**

 _"I'm looking through you, where did you go?_

 _I thought I knew you, what did I know?"_

"The plan is to venture into the secret entrance of the castle. It will take us directly to the throne room, where the Nerd King is. We will ambush, them, but only to stall. I have enough power to keep the Nerd king busy. Caramella is going to sneak into my chambers and take the Crystal Heart. It's an ancient artifact that absorbs the goodness of people, magnifying it onto anyone who uses the cane I possess. All of you must take the heart, and read the inscription. The blessing of the heart will be able to empower me a thousandfold. I will use that power to defeat the Nerds and run them out of the castle."

"King Edward," Charlie asked, "What will happen when we do this? How do we get home?"

Edward told him, "There is no need to worry, Charlie. The Crystal Heart will take you back home, if the balloon doesn't, for that matter."

Charlie sighed in relief. As long as everyone could get home, he had no reason to worry. Edward looked at him and said, "You know Charlie, when I lived in your world, I lived near the factory. In fact, your Grandpa Joe and your father used to know me. I knew what I was doing when I sent the balloon in your direction. I hear from your world every now and then, which is why I'm sorry for not attending your father's funeral. I couldn't actually travel like I can now."

They entered in the secret entrance, and immediately ran into Nerd Sentries. "We should have no trouble, huh?" Mr. Wonka sarcastically remarked in frustration.

They had been captured and forced to see the king directly. He was a scary, frog-like gray creature who growled when he talked. "You tried to battle me, Edward, and failed. You tried to make a plan, and now you are in front of me, all tied up. How does it feel to fail your people?"

"I don't understand it. I tried to make peace with you, and you respond with attacks. I try to make you a part of the town, you attack. I give you your own kingdom, you attack! Why?"

"You really don't know, do you Edward?"

"Know what?"

"Caramella the one who loves you; her father subjugated us in the first place. That king you proclaim to be a good man, is the one who treated us cruelly. Her father abandoned us, and left us to rot. All because one Nerd did something bad in his kingdom. I may hate music, but it does help convey a message." The nerds started playing instruments in a creepy manner, as the Nerd King sang.

 **We wanted love, all we got was pain,**

 **Now evil lives, and revenge will reign.**

 **Listen well, and you will see,**

 **how our hatred came to be.**

 **Misery and woe came to us those years,**

 **It drove us insane, it brought out our fears.**

 **The sound of our pain brought us to tears.**

 **The screech of sadness had plagued our own ears.**

 **So we fell under my rule,**

 **I decided to lash out against the cruel.**

 **You may think that it's not fair,**

 **but stop breathing all that kingly air.**

 **You all had this coming, in due time,**

 **Now hear the end to this eerie rhyme:**

 **If you fail to stop us, you'll meet your doom,**

 **forced to live our eternal gloom.**

"When we are through with you, you will fade the way you came, just like a worn-out picture frame. Now, it is time to dispatch you. Once you're gone, it's our cue." Suddenly, the King was hit with a blast of magic. Caramella had arrived with the Crystal Heart. She used Edward's cane to fend off the guards. She gave the cane to Edward, who broke everyone's bonds with his power. He used his cane to create the dome to escape.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted the King. "Search the entire castle. They're still here. I can smell their fear. And tell the author to stop making me rhyme! It gets more annoying all the time."

 **That's the chapter! The story is coming closer to the end. The finale is in three days, so stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Response Time: To Sonny April, you know what they say: revenge is like a poison. And there's more to it than that. To Linkwonka88, thank you! It was tricky, but I managed to make it work. To mattTheWriter072, you'll figure out very quickly as to why that is. On with the story!**

 _"Here comes the sun,_

 _Here comes the sun,_

 _and I say,_

 _It's all right."_

"My friends," Edward said. "it is best if we remain quiet. We are on the other side of the castle, but they could still find us. It is customary that I should show you how the Crystal Heart works. You see, before I arrived here, there existed two hearts: the Crystal Heart and the Corrupt Heart. The Corrupt Heart brings the darkness in people. If you are exposed to it, it brings out your worst qualities. The Crystal Heart counteracts this by bringing out the best qualities."

Mike asked, "But if they can stop each other, how does one win with them?"

Edward explained, "It is dependent on who wields the Hearts. The purer the soul, the more effective the Crystal Heart is. The more evil the soul, the more effective the Corrupt Heart is. Of course, since people are inherently born good, typically the Crystal Heart wins. Come to think of it, if we were to destroy the Corrupt Heart, it would help us greatly."

"I want it destroyed then!" Veruca said.

"As do I," Edward replied. "Because when the Nerds were exiled, the Corrupt Heart disappeared. I assume the King has it, which explains why he was capable of overpowering me. If he used the Corrupt Heart to transform Caramella, it would also explain why I couldn't rid her of her curse. If we were to successfully destroy it, we might change her back, not to mention we could de-corrupt the Nerds, and never let this happen again."

Mr. Wonka looked at the children and said, "Are you alright, children? You seem to be very intimidated."

Augustus: I'm worried we can't do it.

Veruca: I don't want to do this! I'm scared!

Violet: I'm ready, but I hoping things go as planned.

Mike: Nah! I'm perfectly fine.

Charlie: Everyone, as long as we are under Edward's guidance, we will be fine!

Edward said, "Alright then, we are all in this together."

 **I know I'm torturing everyone, because this is another transitional chapter, but hold on. The finale is in two days. The next chapter is part one of a two-parter. Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I responded via PM. To mattTheWriter072, you know me well enough to know I'm banking on a big battle. On with the story!**

 _"Come together, right now, over me."_

The King of the Nerds sat on the throne and laughed. "When they come and bring themselves here, they are in for a surprise." He sat up when he saw a guardsman brought in Mr. Wonka in chains. "The coward couldn't come to me, so you tried to be a hero, eh?"

Mr. Wonka said nothing, only staring directly into the King's menacing, yellow, reptilian eyes. The King ushered the guardsman to take Wonka into the dungeon. The guardsman did not move.

"Young nerd," the King said, "Are you refusing my commands?" The Nerd smiled and threw off his cloak, revealing him to be Augustus in disguise. The King noticed a flash of light, before an explosion opened the doors. As the Nerd King got up, something went around his throat and tightened. Edward was on the Nerd King's back and choking him with his cane.

"And here I thought we were the ones to be surprised," Edward said while watching the children and Caramella enter the room. "Now children, the inscription!"

Violet held out the Crystal Heart as they read the inscription...

 **May evil never find victory,**

 **for through this heart we find light,**

 **infinite in wisdom and guidance.**

 **Through this heart, we shall banish the darkness**

 **and in it's absence, we bring strength to the True Wielder**

 **of this heart.**

 **May the Wielder find the power to fight off the threat**

 **that intends to bring us all to perish.**

 **Only through our good hearts, we may bring forth**

 **the demise of evil for all time.**

The Crystal Heart began to glow, and that glowing power flowed into Edward. He felt the energy pass through him. But as he was still restraining the King, the Nerd King swung his head back, bashing in Edward's face. The Nerd King summoned a force field around him as he laughed ominously.

"This ends now, Nerd King!" Edward bludgeoned the Nerd King with his cane, before stabbing him, piercing the force field. The Nerd King countered by firing gray lightning. Edward conjured his energy dome, absorbing the energy to heal himself. He vanished and reappeared behind the King, using the opportunity to slice and dice the King by slashing numerous times. The King decided to summon a dark blade of his own. They clashed back and forth, before Edward got the edge, teleporting before each attack. Finally, the Nerd King decide to summon the Corrupt Heart. He used it to form a storm cloud. Edward took the opportunity to stab the Nerd King, causing the cloud to dissipate. "Now it's time to stop your rule."

Edward's cane glowed, and with it, he ran past the Nerd King toward the Corrupt Heart. He stabbed the Corrupt Heart, but it wasn't fading away. It was still active! "Why isn't it working? It should be destroyed!"

Caramella said, "Because you are missing the point of the Corrupt Heart. It will live on because we keep fighting it. The Crystal Heart brings good spirit, not good power. I know you want to revert me back, but in your desperation, you are doing it the wrong way. With a good heart, comes the will to lay down your weapons and stop the cycle of violence." Caramella then began to sing.

 **It doesn't matter who you are,**

 **and whether or not you're near or far.**

 **Sometimes when you see injustice afoot,**

 **what you must do is simply put.**

 **To the Nerds, I apologize,**

 **My father was cruel, but I did not realize**

 **the damage he'd done, and how painful it could be.**

 **Could you please find it in your heart to forgive me?**

 **The Corrupt Heart has ruined your souls,**

 **it has weakened your sanity, it has brought empty holes.**

 **It has taken everything, and it is my fault,**

 **which is why we bring this conflict to a halt.**

 **I offer this as a way to start anew,**

 **we must take strides to give a better view,**

 **only through this the Corrupt Heart can't break through.**

 **Please forgive me. I wish to save you.**

When the song was finished, the Corrupt Heart had begun to form cracks. The cracks glowed with white light. When the Corrupt Heart could not take it anymore, it shattered. The Nerd King did something unexpected. He smiled, and he began to change into bright colors. The other Nerds did the same thing. When the had finished transforming, Caramella began to glow. "What's going on?" She asked in confusion.

 **That's the chapter! The true finale is tomorrow, so stay tuned, and have a great day!**

 **Note: Due to the fact I will be busy tomorrow, I will be releasing that chapter a few hours early.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, Thank you for saying so! Now, enjoy the finale! To Sonny April, Yep, and you'd be right on that guess. On with the finale!**

 _"All together now,_

 _All together now,_

 _All together now,_

 _All together now!"_

From where Caramella stood, the light disappeared. Instead of the Caramella we know as a candy, there stood a beautiful woman. She had silver hair like Edward, and she also looked quite young (also like Edward). She wore a black and green dress with gear symbols all over it. She ran to Edward and hugged him. "Edward, it's me!"

Edward hugged her and said, "I've missed you, Sarah."

Everyone was confused. "Sarah?"

Edward explained, "What? Did you think her name was always Caramella? That was only a name she adopted when she was a candy. But now that you are human again, we can get married like we always wanted to." Edward and Sarah shared a passionate kiss that honestly grossed out the children. "Oh, stop. When the time comes, you'll like it, too."

Sarah walked to the Nerd King and said, "Please forgive Edward and I. We want you to live here so we can join our kingdoms together. Will you please join us."

The Nerd King, still smiling, stated, "From this day forth, the Nerds and candies shall live in peace and come together as one. The war is over and all is well once again!" The Nerds cheered in happiness as Mr. Wonka thought to himself.

"Nerds...doesn't sound like a bad candy idea."

Edward said to the children, "Unfortunately, now it is time for you to go back to your world. I'm certain you have family that misses you."

The children looked sad.

Augustus: But I like this place.

Veruca: I want to stay here.

Violet: I'll miss you all too much.

Mike: This place is great. Why would I want to leave?

Charlie: Will we ever see you again?

Edward smiled and said, "Well, I suppose I could give you the balloon and the Crystal Heart to go with it. After all, you've earned it. But all things must come to an end. Feel free to visit whenever you can, since I have learned that you kids will definitely try to find a way to come back without the balloon."

Now that the children were all ready to leave, the balloon began to fly away. The children waved as Sarah said, "Goodbye, children! Don't stay away too long!"

The balloon crossed dimensions and arrived above Mr. Wonka's factory. "Well, everything went well today, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"I know I had a fun time," Charlie answered.

"Me too!" Violet agreed.

"Splendid!" Mr. Wonka replied. "Now, I have a feeling things are only going to get better! If you'll notice, time hasn't moved here in this world. It's as if we just left. Now, shall we continue on our tour?"

 **That's the finale! Now as for an announcement, the next story, "Charlie and the Later Years" will be premiering on January 23. I will be on break for 2 and a half weeks, but I will be reading stories now and then. As for the story "The Chocolatier," I've decided to tell you when the next story premieres. I'll see all again, and as always, have a great day!**


End file.
